


Under Warranty

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Asexual Character, Author Projecting, Fingering, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sybian, Toys, jazz treats prowl right, un-beted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: Prowl, having never experienced the pleasures of toys, allows himself to indulge in the experience with Jazz's love and support





	1. Chapter 1

“ _ Really _ ?” A bit dismayed, Jazz’s door wings had stood straight up, “You’ve really  _ never _ tried using toys…  _ ever? _ ” Despite a good portion of Jazz’s face being hidden behind his visor, the surprise on his face was clear. “Come on man,  _ never _ ?” He’d flapped his hands to his sides, a bit exasperated at Prowl’s confession.

In truth, Prowl had been a bit surprised at Jazz’s reaction. He had expected it to be met with questions but not all together shock that seemed to rattle the mech before him. He’d thought Jazz was just being a little dramatic when he twirled in a circle and ran his hands over his face. He’d acted like some rug had just been yanked out from under him. 

“I don’t suppose I’d ever gotten around to it.” Prowl had shrugged, his attention dwindling on his pacing partner only to refocus on a hot cup of energon he had been brewing. He’d stirred it a few times, his own door wings suddenly drooping. “Besides, I don’t think a toy sculpted like a spike would feel any different than an actual spike.” Well, besides the lack of life to it and warmth, Prowl hadn’t let his mind dwell on it long. 

Across the room where Jazz had been pacing, he had stopped dead in his tracks and stared down the cop bot. At no point did Prowl turn to look at him, but he could feel Jazz staring holes into him. 

“Prowl,” Jazz had started and paused when his mate’s door wings once again seemed to wilt. It hadn’t been a secret between them that Prowl experienced low sensitivity when it came to anything regarding his valve. Due to his low functioning sensory net, Prowl rarely desired anything when it came to interfacing. So much so that it was rare Prowl had ever expressed personal needs at all throughout his life.

When he had been younger, there had been fear swelling behind his chestplate that perhaps something had been wrong with him. He hadn’t desired mech’s like everybody else seemed to. He hadn’t had the drive or the taste like everybody else seemed to harbor, his body just seemed oddly content the way it was. Though just because his body seemed content, he hadn’t been so mentally. Already his harsh demeanor set him back socially, often work driven and openly expressing his distaste for late night drinks.

He’s eventually experienced the world of interfacing, but it had been met with a lot of awkward confrontation and more or less negative experiences. 

There were times he’d become bitter and jealous, irritated that others could enjoy something in life that was supposed to be  _ guaranteed _ to be pleasurable and fun. It had irritated him to the point that he’d stopped trying with his valve at all and primarily became a spike mech. Even then, Prowl’s sensitivity was low in regards to his spike, but better than his valve. In the end, Prowl had rarely lain with anybody, but on occasion he did partake in the act. 

He’d been endlessly grateful to have Jazz by his side. The mech, though full of sass and spunk was endlessly patient and understanding. He’d never push Prowl for things he simply couldn’t give. He was kind, tender, and understood how Prowl worked. Jazz perhaps was the only mech Prowl knew that understood how his body went through what he could best describe as  _ seasons _ . 

There were some months that Prowl’s body seemed to kick it into high gear and the desire to interface would level up from low to through the roof. He’d be hot and bothered for days maybe weeks at a time and then suddenly  _ nothing _ for months. It was strange, and the cycles never seemed to have a specific pattern that neither Prowl nor Jazz could track. In truth, it never mattered over Prowl’s happiness. Even if Prowl’s body suddenly kicked it into high gear, Jazz would never take advantage of it. He’d be patient, wait for Prowl to flutter his door wings at him and wiggle the way he does when they are alone together to get the hint. 

During months that Prowl was dormant, Jazz never once expressed bitterness over the dry spells. He’d never once made Prowl feel like he was a terrible partner for not being able to reciprocate when Jazz needed to blow off steam. No, Jazz was tender, loving, and no matter what kissed Prowl’s cheek the same way every morning and every night. He cuddled between Prowl’s door wings when they slept, said goodnight, and greeted Prowl with the most beautiful blue optics every morning. Jazz was perfect, and Prowl was thankful, even if he rarely said it, Jazz knew. Just by the way Prowl dug his nose into his cheek each night and the way there fingers always seemed to lace together  _ just _ right.

For the first year of their relationship, Prowl had thought Jazz to just be endlessly patient but the truth behind it all was simply  _ love _ . Jazz  _ loved  _ Prowl, and Prowl  _ loved _ Jazz. 

And so it worked. 

Blowing on his hot energon and taking a ginger sip, Prowl licked his lips before turning around to face Jazz. He hadn’t been surprised to see the mech standing a few feet away from him with his hands on his hips. He’d been shaking his head, his gaze off to the side as if thinking deeply about something. As Prowl took another sip, Jazz hummed to himself and finally brought his gaze up to Prowls. He couldn’t tell because Jazz’s visor was in the way, but he just knew the meh was squinting at him.

“When I was younger and still trying to understand what was going on with my frame, I had been with someone else at the time.” Prowl had sighed, digging up memories of the third mech he had ever dated. “I had suggested toys as we were looking for new thing to try. I hadn’t thought anything of them but when I had left the suggestion my date at the time had been opposed to it.  _ Strongly _ .” Thumbing at the edge of his mug, Prowl continued, “I didn’t expect him to get so up in arms about it. It hadn’t seemed like that big of a deal to me but he had been offended. Had insisted that we didn’t need toys when I had  _ him _ . That if I used them I would become dependant on them rather than him.” An irritated scoff had Prowl glancing up from the soft pastel pink of his energon to Jazz’s bitter expression. 

“Whoever that was was selfish.” Jazz’s door wings had fluttered in aggravation and he had crossed his arms. The display had a small smile curving Prowl’s lips but he nodded. Back then he wished he had realized how terrible his partners had been, but he had been so  _ desperate  _ at the time to prove that there was nothing wrong with him. 

Back in the day, Prowl’s prior partners would pry at him to interface and whine when he never seemed interested. Of course this had lead down to many roads of partners emotionally twisting Prowl into thinking he hadn’t  _ really _ cared for them because he wouldn’t lay with them. Not only that, but Prowl was down right awful at faking it. If he wasn’t in the mood… he wasn’t in the mood, and most interfacing partners were not turned on by someone giving them a stone faced look while plowing into them. It had left Prowl alone more times than not. 

Despite all of that, Prowl still managed to reel in a few more dates before finally Jazz crossed his path. From then on Jazz had become the most precious thing Prowl could ever come into contact him.

Jazz had been the first to understand Prowl’s strange signs for when he was coming out of his months of sexual hibernation. It had taken some getting used to, but Jazz had picked up on the way Prowl would suddenly start moving his door wings differently. They would briefly flutter, nearly vibrate when Jazz was nearby. Not only that, but Prowl would often start to preen in the privacy of their own apartment. When it came to the outsider world, Prowl was always as transparent as possible. To anybody else he was cold and cutoff, but in private, Jazz knew he was soft sweet, and liked the space between his door wings itched.

It had been one of those months that Prowl had started to preen. Nearly three days ago, Prowl had gotten slightly more physical, pressing himself against Jazz’s back in the shower. Nothing had come of it besides a few neck kisses and sweet nothings, but it had been enough to let Jazz know, Prowl’s body was starting to warm up to touch again.

In retaliation, Jazz had pushed back into him, groaned softly and kissed Prowl. They cuddled closer at night, hips flush against each other and while Prowl ran his hands up and down Jazz’s sides. 

Now, with several days having past and Prowl’s signs picking up a bit of steam, Jazz had asked Prowl if he had wanted to try something new.  _ Toys _ . It been a suggestion, and Jazz had been more than okay with Prowl not being interested, but hadn’t at all expected for Prowl to tell him he had never, not even once,  _ tried _ them.

And so here they were.

“If you’re up for it, we could try some. You know, just explore a little bit. Doesn’t have to be perfect or end any particular way.” In truth Jazz had been more than okay with Prowl rejecting his offer but after hearing his old partners selfishness, he had been silently determined to let Prowl have a good time. Especially when it came to trying something new. 

“Toys, you mean?” Taking in a deep breath, Prowl looked down at his half empty cup of energon and sighed.

“I would really like to make this about you.” Jazz had regarded Prowl’s desires resurfacing. “I’d really love to just… please you.” Physically and mentally. Sure Prowl could overload, but it was nothing to bring home to mom and dad. Though that was another thing Prowl had appreciated about Jazz, his dedication to make sure he overloaded too, no matter how long it too. With Prowl’s low to nearly nonexistent sensitivity, it took  _ awhile _ . “I want you to have a pleasant valve experience. Or at least I would like to  _ try _ . If it doesn’t work out or you don’t want to do it anymore, than that’s more than fine, man.” Walking over to Prowl and taking one of his hands into his, Jazz gave it a light squeeze. “I want to take care of you.” God, how could Prowl resist that sweet smile sent from Primus himself on Jazz’s sweet lips. 

Looking down at his half full cup of energon, Prowl swirled it around before taking in a deep breath. He’d clenched his jaw and finally sighed. He hadn’t wanted to get his hopes up because his valve had seemed like a lost cause, but if there was anybody he was willing to try new things with, it was Jazz. 

“Alright.” He said once and watched Jazz’s visor light up, “We can try.” That sweet smile stretched into a goofy grin as Jazz leaned in, kissing Prowl right under his optic. He kissed again, this time a little harder and knocked his own visor slightly sideways on his nose.

“You won’t regret it.” Leaning back and fixing his visor.

“I hope not.” Taking a deep swig of the remaining liquid in his cup, Prowl laughed. 

“You really haven’t used  _ any _ kind of toy?” Jazz had started to pace back and forth in the living room, pausing a moment to look at Prowl.

“None.”

“Okay, then that means we start slow and small. Really small. Something that’s probably not even as big as a average spike. Something to just get you warmed up to them.” Returning to his pacing, Jazz paused again every few seconds to think a little deeper. “There is a toy shop a few blocks from here. It has basic things, nothing too over the top and I think it will be a great place to start. If you ever decide you want anything more intricate, we can always head deeper into the city and look.  _ Or _ we could always order something.”

“Let’s just focus on the beginner stuff first.” 

“Right,” Pouring himself another mug of energon, Prowl watched Jazz flop down on the sofa, “We can head to the shop tomorrow and get a look at a few things. I knew you can touch and feel some display stuff and figuring out what kind of firmness you would like best. Probably something medium, I prefer medium myself.” Biting his tongue, Jazz chuckled and let his head fall back on the cushions. A little over eager to please Prowl, he had let his mind wander of all the things he could do to make his stone faced partner squirm. 

“You’re turning red.” Wandering over to the couch and sitting himself down by Jazz’s side, Prowl leaned his shoulder against the giddy mech. “You’re really excited about this, aren’t you?”

“Very.”

Feeling his face flush a bit at Jazz’s commitment, Prowl felt a little smile curve his lips. It was sweet, and Jazz’s dedication to him was endless. It had felt nice, to be loved. His spark had fluttered behind his chest and he picked at the top of his mug with his thumbs, wondering how he would every repay Jazz for his devotion. No amount of morning kisses or late night cuddles seemed to be enough, and yet Jazz was as content as ever. 

“You know, this isn’t just all about me. You should enjoy yourself too. Even when I’m not in the mood for anything, you should still, “Clearing his throat, Prowl continued, “Treat yourself.” It hadn’t been like he didn’t hear Jazz self servicing some mornings in the shower. The mech knew how to please himself. Still, he wished he could do more, or at least had the  _ desire _ to do more.

Jazz had scoffed, waving a dismissive hand in the air to Prowl’s comments. 

“You do enough, and you deserve this, man. You really do. It will be a pleasure in itself when I get you hot and bothered.” Leaning into Prowl, Jazz nuzzled his head into the nape of his neck. His soft lips brushed up against Prowl’s maine energon line and nipped playfully. 

“Mhm~” Shifting and tilting his head to one side to give Jazz a little more room to nip and play, Prowl felt a light flush splash across his cheeks. It was a subtle pink, but it suited his pale cheeks well.

Easing back from Prowl’s neck and relaxing into his partner instead, Jazz let his hand slide across Prowl’s lap. Taking ahold of one of his idling hands, he laced their fingers together. Squeezing Prowl’s hand, the grumpy cop bot squeezed back. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not so sure about this anymore." The neon lights outside of the blacked out show flickered on and off, illuminating Prowl's skeptical face. He'd rocked back and forth from foot to foot, uneasy. It had been one of the few times Jazz had ever seen him anxious and even then his face hadn't given it away. It had always been his door wings and the way they would sag, flutter, and ruffle suddenly as if to try and shake himself back into order.

They'd walked side by side from their apartment the several blocks until they reached the block the store had been located on. Despite the store valuing discretion, it was a sore thumb built into the other buildings. The outside of the building was black, windows tinted with obvious neon lights in the shapes of seductive bots. The windows had been tinted and from afar it had been impossible to see into them, but up close Prowl could make out the bits of advertised posters behind the glass.

For a moment, Jazz had thought Prowl to be doing so well up until it was time to actually walk into the building. After having mentioned where the door was, Prowl had ruffled his door wings and cleared his throat. Despite his hips leaning towards Jazz, his body did not follow. Instead, he was grounded, not sure how to move or progress.

More than one, Jazz had caught Prowl peeking over his shoulder as they had walked. As if afraid somebody he might know might spot what the two of them were up too, he would pick up his pace when other robots passed them on the sidewalk. Now, standing in front of the building, Prowl's optics had frantically searched every curb and corner. No matter how many times he looked, nobody was there or at least anybody that cared enough to look at them.

"Prowl-" Placing a comforting hand down on the cop bot's shoulder, Jazz gave a comforting squeeze.

"I... I just don't want anybody we work with seeing-" He'd paused, not wanting the words he was going to say some out the wrong way. The last thing he wanted was to make Jazz think he was embarrassed to be with him like this. "I don't want anybody seeing _me_ going into a place like this." Normally he hadn't care for his coworker's whisperings in the precinct, but something like this getting spread around was... different. He wasn't sure how Jazz could be so calm and collected about it all. How he could just stand outside on the curb of this risky shop and not care what a single bot thought as they passed by. He'd always envied that about Jazz, his ability to filter and progress.  

"Listen man, we all have needs and you're not the only one who's walked into one of these shops for the first time. I can assure you, that everything you're feeling is about right when it comes to doing something like this for the first time. It's different and _personal_ and I'm here with you to help. We don't have to rush in and run around, you can take your time." There was that sweet smile again, the one that could melt away all of Prowl's worries. "It will be good for you to see things face to face. Getting to touch and feel things will help, trust me, it will when you figure out which kind of firmness you like best. Plus, if you think after all of that that nothing in here is too your liking, we can leave." In truth they could have left right at that moment if Prowl so wished it. At no point would Jazz try to push him, but he could offer what little comforts and encouragements he could in the meantime. "Sound good?" He'd hated seeing Prowl conflicted, mind trapped on a bad experience and simply trying to protect himself from another despite knowing Jazz's intentions were pure. He'd wanted to try though, more than anything he wanted to try.

"I... would like to try this with you." There had been a deep inhale and sigh before Prowl had spoken, his voice soft. He hadn't looked at Jazz right away, but instead kept his optics locked on the dancing neon mech in the window. Only when he felt Jazz squeeze his shoulder once more did he finally glance to the mech. Primus, Jazz had a smile as innocent as ever. It was comforting and set Prowl's almost pounding spark at ease. "You're going to have to lead the way. I'm not sure I'll know what I'm doing or where I'm going once we get in there."

"That, I can do." Sliding his hand from Prowl's shoulder, Jazz reached down and laced their fingers together. Squeezing Prowl's hand for good measure, Jazz tugged him towards the front door. As Jazz tugged it open, a small set of bells attached to the inside of the door jingled, alerting anybody inside the store to their presence.

The inside of the shop had been surprisingly well lit compared to the dark exterior. Surprisingly enough, the store was rather wide open and long, deceivingly so since it had been squished between two other businesses.

There several contraptions to Prowl and Jazz's left and right as soon as they had entered. BDSM swings, sybians, and an assortment of other things Prowl had never seen before were all clustered at the front of the store for advertising. He hadn't dwelled on the long as Jazz tugged him past all of it before he could ask about them.

More towards the center of the shop, there had been a large circular counter with one mech standing behind it. They had been hunched over a data pad, not quite paying attention to them as they wandered the floor. As soon as they had entered the shop, the mech had looked up and given them a nod to acknowledge that they were there before returning their uninterested optics to whatever it was they had been reading.

"Can I help you find anything?" They had asked without looking up from their data pad.

"No," Jazz had responded quickly, tugging Prowl along behind him, "Just browsing! Thank you." Tugging Prowl deeper into the store, Jazz abruptly stopped. Prowl, having lightly bumped into Jazz's back, looked past him to where he was looking.

"This is where the toys are." Gesturing towards the several shelves before them, Jazz pointed to a few against the walls. "You should start over there and make your way down. Look at everything and don't be afraid to touch and turn things on. If you see something you like or if you see something you want me to see, just call me over."

"You're not going to look with me?"

"I don't want you to feel pressured about anything if I'm standing next to you so I'll be a few isles over. This is about you, so do what you think is best." Releasing Prowl's hand, Jazz gently placed his hand on the small of Prowl's back and coaxed him forwards. "And don't worry if you find something you like and later are not actually what you thought it would be. This is a trial and error sort of thing. The more you try, the better you will get at picking things you will like, so don't be afraid to just _pick up and go_."

"Is there something I should be looking for specifically? Or just... what I think is right." As Prowl scanned the shelves, he could already make out a few toys sitting pretty on display boxes.

"Well, you should try and find something that vibrates. I think vibrating toys will be your best friend. Also, go for a false spike that isn't too large, pick something _average._ " Realistic, got it. With a nod, Prowl hesitantly moved away from the comfort of Jazz's side and moved down an isle closes to the stores wall.

The shelves had quite an assortment of all sorts of different toys. Right away Prowl had noted the difference in size and girth, not to mention the questionable origin of some of the molds. While there had been a decent assortment of toys that looked like cybertronian spikes, there had been shelves loaded with toys that looked like they belonged to completely different alien species. Some didn't look too strange while others looked rather... alarming.

Ignoring the oddities for the most part, Prowl continued to let his optics scan the merchandise. He'd noted the vibrant colors of some toys, the alarming size of some that seemed utterly impossible to even _fit_ inside of anybody. He'd stared them, noting the ribbed edges and wondering what they would feel like if he could actually even get such a thing inside of him.

Ruffling his door wings, Prowl progressed down the aisle until he found a few rather normal looking spikes. Some were an obnoxious neon color, others a flat metallic color but more or less... normal. A few had ribs, bumps, and one in particular had an impossible pointed tip that had Prowl's insides involuntary clenching at the thought of it poking at his innards.

Three spikes sat on little rounded pedestals in front of him, all with little signs stating their firmness. They had all been different shapes and textures but a little sign also noted they came in different varieties and the one advertised wasn't an end all be all.

_Soft, medium, and firm_.

Prowl had thought softly to himself as he read over the details of each toy. He'd looked between them all before reaching out with a hesitant hand and taking the soft one into his palm. Giving it a tender squeeze, he hummed to himself at how soft it was. The toy wiggled freely and the shaft bent with no issue when Prowl tested its flexibility. It was nice, but perhaps too soft for him.

Setting the toy down and picking up the medium one, Prowl played with it, and then repeated the action with the firm one. Giving each a squeeze and humming to himself, he finally settled on the medium firmness being the one he seemed to like the best. Perhaps to start with at least, considering the firm one seemed a little too stiff and Prowl was going to need time to adjust.

Progressing further down the aisle, Prowl paused at another set of toys advertised as vibrators. Some had been pathetically plain, nothing but straight bullets that buzzed and probably offered zero stimulation penetration wise. Seemingly uninterested in them, Prowl moved to the more detailed toys down by the end of the aisle.

Much like the aisle before, there had been a shelf of toys to try out and touch at his convenience. They looked just like the toys before, more detailed and ribbed, something Prowl had already noted he was interested in.

Picking up the advertised medium firmness one, Prowl gave it a quick once over before noting the vibration controls on the base of the toy. Three levels, probably casual, fast, and no doubt warp drive.

Flipping the switch to the first level, Prowl squeezed the toy as it began to buzz. It certainly tickled his palm but was nothing extraordinary, so he flipped it to the highest setting. Right away, the toy wiggled in his hand, harder and faster than he had thought and fumbled when the toy nearly slipped from his grasp.

"Heh~" Prowl huffed upon hearing Jazz chuckle from the isle over, no doubt hearing him fumbling with the toys. "If you think it's hard to hold now, wait until its wet~" For the first time in a while, Prowl felt his cheeks flush at that prospect.

Ruffling his door wings, Prowl moved his attention to a different toy, one that looked a little odd. Like the others, it had a regular shaft but a secondary smaller one seemed to branch off from the side. The smaller extension also had two little pronged tips poking outward, no doubt meant to be outer node stimulators.

Picking it up and looking it over, Prowl tested the vibration speeds and seemed pleased with this one. Sure it wasn't _exactly_ what Jazz had suggested him to look for, perhaps a little more than what he thought Prowl would find interesting, but something about it was calling to him. It wasn't too over the top, scary, or anything that he didn't think he could handle.

Setting the display toy down, Prowl knelt down by the lower shelf and pulled a sealed box out from the inventory. Giving it a look over to make sure it was the one he had just touched; he tucked it under his arm and turned around.

His spark fluttered, suddenly giddy to show Jazz what he had found. It had been a bit surprising, considering Prowl had never expected to be excited about a false spike ever in his life.

"Found something?" Jazz's own door wings had fluttered upwards upon seeing Prowl round the corner with his box.

"I think so." Swallowing hard, Prowl extended the box to Jazz, showing him his choice. "I know it's not plain, but I-"

"It's perfect!" Jazz chimed, his visor glowing a vivid blue in delight. "Excellent pick! I think you're really going to like this one." There had been a devilish smirk on Jazz's face but it hadn't been sinister.

"Did you find anything?" Tucking the box back under his arm, Prowl's optics had wandered down to Jazz's hands. He had been holding several little boxes and nothing else. Far too small to be toys, Prowl had leaned a bit closer to try and get a better look.

"I know we have some at home, but it's never bad to have plenty of lubricants." Holding up a pink box, Jazz relieved the flavored lubes to Prowl. "I figured we are going to need a bit more if we are going to be experimenting."

Humming in agreement, Prowl gave one more glance around the store before looking back to Jazz.

"I think this is all I'll be getting. I'd like to start with this." Following Jazz after the mech nodded in confirmation, they moved towards the front counter. Placing their items down, Jazz couldn't help the tender smile when Prowl flushed at the mech working the register. Despite the mech being indifferent to their purchases, Prowl kept his optics anywhere except the clerks.

Thanking the clerk after they were cashed out and handed terribly suspicious black bags, Jazz took Prowl's hand and walked out of the store with him.

"Congratulations, you've just bought your very first toy!" Walking down the curb, Jazz playfully swung his bag back and forth. "If you've had enough excitement for one day, we can save all this stuff for another time. No need to rush into it." Prowl had already take a large step forward, Jazz wouldn't hold it against him if this was as far as he had wanted to go.

"I would actually... really like to try these out... tonight." Giving Jazz's hand a tender squeeze, Prowl licked his lips. "I can't remember the last time I felt excited over something like this." Most of it had been his love of Jazz, the other half, the thought of Jazz ravaging him seemed to make the energon pulsing through his lines boil.

"Then tonight," Lifting Prowl's hand and kissing his knuckles, Jazz purred, "we play."

 

* * *

 

Legs wide and valve panel exposed, Prowl had leaned himself back against a stack of pillows and sighed softly. His legs were spread wide to allow Jazz to fit snugly between them as he rained kiss after kiss across Prowl's collar.

Below, Jazz had carefully taken Prowl's spike into his palm, stroking it gently until it stiffened in his grasp. He'd smiled when Prowl licked his lips and shifted, face tinting a light pink at the sensation. It was a subtle pleasure, certainly not enough to get him to overload but nonetheless a nice feeling. He especially liked the way Jazz would slide his thumb over the head of his spike, teasing at the little slit that on occasion gushed a bead of lubricant.

Nuzzling his way into the nook of Prowl's neck, Jazz nipped playfully at one of the cables there. Giving it a single tug, he moved upwards and kissed under Prowl's chin. Following his jaw line all the way up, he derailed and kissed Prowl's warm cheek. Pressing his nose into that sweet cheek, Jazz planted a single kiss on Prowl's sweet lips before easing back.

"Are you ready?" He must have asked at least a dozen times before they had even lain down together. No matter how many times Prowl had said yes, Jazz always asked again when he was about to do something different. Prowl had summed it up to Jazz just trying not to surprise him with anything he might not like, and despite it being slightly annoying, it hadn't gone unappreciated.

"Mhm." Accepting one last cuddle from the mech above him, Prowl watched Jazz slowly start to kiss down his body. He'd pause at a few of his transformation seams, mouthing at them and kissing them sweetly. He'd favored Prowl's abdomen, nosing into it and kissing here and there before finally his mouth descended further.  

Scooting his way down, Jazz kissed around Prowl's spike, taking but a moment to give the shaft a quick kiss before moving right along. Sliding his soft lips across Prowl's groin and up his left thigh, Jazz leaned back to get a good look at Prowl's exposed valve.

The folds were an absolutely beautiful silver color, pristine and evenly shaped. The folds were a light flush of pink, Prowl's arousal subtle, but there. His biolights pulsed every few minutes, his outer node glowing faintly. Unlike Jazz, Prowl's valve rarely swelled from arousal. Jazz had grown accustomed to the lack of swelling and attributed it to Prowl's inability to _really_ reach a high point of arousal. This had also affected Prowl's ability to generate the proper amount of lubricant. Sure, there was already some glistening at the bottom of his valve opening, but it wasn't nearly enough. This had simply resulted in them keeping a generous amount of lubricant stored in their apartment for nights such as these. Though, hopefully with the new toy, Jazz get Prowl to swell in all the right ways.

Grazing his lips across Prowl's valve, Jazz nipped at the tender mesh. Kissing each and every spot he nipped, he worked his lips up to Prowl's outer node. Grazing it lightly, he smiled when Prowl's hips shifted under him. He'd huffed, swallowing hard at the sensation and shifted again when Jazz kissed the glowing bud.

Sliding his glossa out, Jazz gave one long lap across Prowl's outer node before leaning down and latching into it. Suckling gently, Jazz held fast when Prowl's hips lurched back.

"Ah~" Dimming his optics, Prowl settled down, simply enjoying the sensation of Jazz's glossa swirling around that sensitive bead. Thankfully, any stimulation to his outer node always held decent results, and Prowl's light pink faced deepened in color.

Continuing to work Prowl over with his mouth, Jazz lifted one of his hands up towards Prowl's valve. Gingerly, he traced along the soft folds with his fingers, doing nothing more than getting a lay of the land. He'd slid his middle finger through the folds, soaking up as much lubricant that was offered before prodding at Prowl's valve entrance. With ease, he slid himself right into Prowl's heat to the last knuckle. As expected, Prowl's response to the intrusion was subtle. He swallowed and shifted his hips upwards, allowing Jazz a little more room to work.

Working his finger back and forth, Jazz wiggled the digit from time to time to coax and encourage Prowl's valve into producing more lubricant. Drawing out as much as he could, he worked slowly, patiently, and cooed to Prowl when the mech above him groaned. On occasion his valve would respond with a faint clench, the walls pulsing with dulled arousal as Jazz worked a second finger in.

Working his fingers around Prowl for a few more minutes, Jazz finally sat back and reached for a bottle of recently bought lubricant. Squeezing a decent amount of the jelly onto his fingers, he leaned back down and began to slather Prowl's valve.

"Sorry." Jazz cooed when Prowl hissed at the cold sensation the jelly left across his valve. "Necessary." Working as much of the jelly between Prowl's folds, Jazz leaned back once more and retrieved Prowl's selected toy. Now removed from its box and cleaned, Jazz got to work lubing it up as well. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Y-yeah." Propping himself up onto his elbows and giving Jazz a haze filled nod, Prowl let his legs lull further apart. He was more than ready, he was hopeful.

Nodding, Jazz wiggled his way back between Prowl's hips and began to run the toys shaft up against Prowl's valve. Slowly, sliding it through Prowl's valve lips and across his outer node, he watched Prowl's face closely. His lips would part from time to time and a soft pleased pant would escape each time the toys head bumped his node. It felt nice, but anything touching his node felt nice.

Sliding the toy back and flipping it on with his thumb, Jazz prodded the head against Prowl's valve. Taking a moment to look at the cop bots face one more time, he slowly began to work it in.

"A-Ah~" Right away, Prowl's hips began to lift. He swallowed hard and pushed back into his pillows, his valve biting down on the buzzing head of the toy. It felt pretty nice; he had to admit, certainly better than just a plan old spike or some fingers. The added vibration was a foreign but not unwanted sensation. In fact, it felt _pretty_ good.

"Good?" Jazz asked as he worked the toy back and forth only a few inches, not quite yet pushing it far enough for the jellied prongs to hit Prowl's outer node yet.

"Y-Yeah, it's good." Optics locked onto Jazz's working hand, Prowl watched Jazz slide the toy in a little deeper.

And there it was, that absolutely incredible sensation of the jellied prongs rubbing and vibrating against his outer node. Perhaps for the first time ever, stars burst across his vision field as the monumental wave of pleasure that crashed into him. It had knocked him sideway, his hips lurching violently to the side as his outer node suddenly felt overly stimulated. He'd wailed, choking out a sob as Jazz didn't let his hips escape. He'd pressed forward, not letting the jellied prongs break away from Prowl's node, and instead let him blissfully suffer in the waves of pleasure.

Pulling the toy back only once and stuffing it back into Prowl again, that seemed to be it. Prowl twisted once more, his legs frantically kicking out as electricity sparked up his spinal strut. Heat that had accumulated in his groin had suddenly erupted. The pressure erupted, radiating heat from his groin to every inch of his body. His wails, cut off as he choked with overload were reduced to the most beautiful sounding whimpers Jazz had ever heard.

Spike pulsing against his own belly, a thick and sticky strand of transfluid spurt across Prowl's abdomen. A second spurt was quick to follow and a third when Jazz stuffed the toy into him one last time. Only when Jazz flipped the toy off and slowly withdrew it did Prowl finally melt down into the stack of pillows.

Pleased with the sight before him, Jazz hummed to himself as he looked over every inch of Prowl. The mech before him was panting, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. His valve still clenched despite the toy no longer being lodged into him. Each time it pulsed a thick glob of lubricant gushed out from Prowl's valve, sliding down his thighs to stain the sheets below. It was utterly delicious, and the best part about it all... Prowl's valve had swollen.

The lips were a plump, red, and more luscious then he had ever seen them. Engorged with energon, they were now so much more sensitive. When he grazed the tip of his finger over a plump lip, Prowl shifted slightly, a desperate moan pushing past his wet lips.

Prowl's outer node had swollen as well, and his biolights pulsed in tune with the beat of his spark. It had been the first time Jazz had ever seen Prowl's body react so positively to contact, and his spark swelled with the success.

Setting the toy down and sliding himself over Prowl's wrecked form, Jazz planted a loving kiss at the corner of Prowl's mouth. Pressing his nose into the dazed mech's cheek, he watched and waited for Prowl to open his optics and look at him.

"I-" Prowl had started, still out of breath as his optics finally flickered back online, "I've never overloaded like that before." His thighs still shook in aftershock, and for the first time in probably forever, he wanted _more._ "Can we... do that again?"

Spark fluttering, Jazz felt a smile curve across his face. It had worked, thank Primus, it had worked and Prowl wanted _more_.

"I'd be happy to do it again... and again... and again." Reaching down and grabbing one of Prowl's hands that had been clenched into the sheets, Jazz kissed his knuckles. "I'd be happy to indulge you all night long."


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since their first night experimenting, Prowl had overall seemed to present himself in a good mood more often. He’d strut into every room, door wings high and fluttering, a small smile curved on his face. A rare sight indeed, one that Jazz was seeming more and more often with each passing day.

It wasn’t like Prowl was  _ always _ in a bad mood, but he seemed to radiate a different aura these days. He seemed  _ happier _ , less critical about everything and walked with a fluidity Jazz had never seen before. He had expected the toy to give Prowl a little relief, but he hadn’t expected it to have  _ this _ much of an outcome. 

After their first night with the new toy, Prowl seemed to glow. Perhaps it was… relief that  _ finally _ something worked out. Perhaps it was him coming to terms with the idea that maybe, just maybe his valve wasn’t as much of a lost cause as he had thought. Perhaps it was all about the right partner, patients, and trust.

The following morning after their successful night, Prowl had been the first to rouse from slumber. He’d stretched, his door wings fluttering behind his back before his optics slowly dimmed to life. He’d blinked a few times, smiling when Jazz’s sweet face came into view.

Jazz always slept on his side, visor off, and one hand tucked snuggly under his cheek. He breathed softly, in and out and Prowl listened to him for a while. Something about it was soothing, or at least Jazz overall just had a soothing aura that calmed the twisting turmoil in Prowl’s spark. 

Reaching out and letting the tips of his fingers graze over Jazz’s cheeks, Prowl traced down the mech’s face. Stroking up and down a few times, he’d paused briefly when Jazz took in a deep breath and shifted before him. Slowly, Jazz’s optics dimmed to life and he blinked, suddenly smiling when he saw Prowl before him.

“Good morning.” Voice heavy with grog, Jazz shifted closer to Prowl, nosing into the mech’s cheek before planting a tender kiss on his chin. Instantly, Prowl reciprocated, kissing Jazz’s cheek and down to his neck where he cuddled into his neck cables. 

They laid like that for quite some time, chest to chest, one free hand intertwined with the others. Whispering sweet nothings to one another for what seemed like forever, they had locked lips over and over. Each time growing more and more intense until Jazz had groaned. He’d felt Prowl grinding against him, and made no move to stop the mech when Prowl suddenly sat up and straddled him. 

Grabbing Jazz’s wrists and pinning them above his head, Prowl kept his gentle barrage of kisses going. Now and again he would nip Jazz’s lip and tug at one of his neck cables. Nothing too intense, but enough to have Jazz huffing under him. 

It hadn’t taken long for Jazz’s modesty plate to grow warm under Prowl’s aft. In mere minutes he could already feel the plate warping outward as the mech’s no doubt stiff spike was pressing against it, desperate to come out. Though no matter much it pushed against his modesty plate or how much it warped the metal, Jazz was never one to just let it slide on out. No, he liked to wait until Prowl asked for it, rare, but Jazz was polite. 

Descending down Jazz’s body, Prowl kissed a linear path from Jazz’s neck straight towards his warped modesty plate. Pressing his lips against Jazz’s groin, Prowl left a random string of kisses here and there. Drifting off to one side, he took a moment to nibble at the inside of Jazz’s thigh. Above, he could hear Jazz groan, and when he glanced up he could see his partner propped up on his elbows watching him. His optics had been half open and half lit, dazed with desire and fluttering each time Prowl grazed his lips over his tingling modesty plate.

Licking his lips, Jazz watched Prowl closely, letting out a small sigh of relief when Prowl massaged his thumbs into the modesty plates transformation seams. He kissed the middle of the warped metal again, and that was all Jazz needed to see for him to slide his panel back. 

His spike rose from it’s housing in front of Prowl’s face and arched over his own groin. Already fully pressurized and leaking, Jazz’s spike had left nothing to the imagination. 

Shifting between Jazz’s thighs and getting into a more comfortable position, Prowl leaned in and kissed the underside of Jazz’s spike. One kiss evolved into two, and then three as he worked his way up the shaft. Upon reaching Jazz’s spike head, Prowl kissed the top and let his glossa slide out and around the sensitive mesh. Making a show of lapping away the beaded lubricant, Prowl glanced up once more.

Jazz, cheeks pink and lips slightly parted, watched on with glossed over optics. His vents popped open from time to time, hot air puffing out with each new swirl of Prowl’s glossa. He’d sucked in a hard breath when Prowl’s mouth suddenly wrapped around his spike head. Involuntarily, Jazz’s thighs twitched and he groaned, his head falling back as Prowl’s mouth sank lower and lower. 

“Ngn~” Biting his bottom lip when Prowl’s mouth bottomed out, Jazz pulled his head back up in an attempt to watch on. He couldn’t manage to watch long, Prowl’s lust filled optics twisting something fierce in his groin each time he looked at his partner.

His spike throbbed against Prowl’s glossa, swelling in the mech’s mouth to signal Jazz was close to losing it if Prowl continued doing what he was. It had hardly slowed him down, and instead spurred him on further. Sucking and lapping at every little nook and cranny associate with Jazz’s spike, Prowl had his partner coming undone underneath him. 

“P-Prowl~” Jazz managed to groan out, the heavy knot and pleasurable waves radiating from his groin coming to a close peak. He’d spoken as a warning to Prowl as what was to come, but Prowl hadn’t pulled away or slowed down. Instead he reached forward and wrapped his hand around the base of Jazz’s spike. Squeezing, he gingerly stroked the bit of Jazz’s shaft his mouth wasn’t currently reaching. 

“P-Prowl~” Jazz whines again before the mech between his legs suddenly drops his mouth all the way down. Practically swallowing Jazz whole, Prowl continued to work his mouth over the throbbing spike. He’d held on when Jazz’s hips bucked upwards and twisted slightly, not once losing his hold on Jazz.

“A-AH!~” Seconds after Jazz’s cry, his spike pulsed against his intake, thick spurts of transfluid filling his mouth. With one gulp after another, Prowl swallowed every drop down, sucking further to try and milk Jazz for all he had. 

When Jazz finally sank back down and melted into the bed, Prowl slid himself up and off of Jazz’s now deflating spike. He’d licked his lips, wiped his mouth, and crawled up to lay once more by Jazz’s side. Tucking himself close and locking their frame in place, they settled into one another.

“ _ Good morning _ .” Jazz said again, this time slightly breathless and with a light sheen of sweat glazing his adorable flushed cheeks. It suited his beautiful blue optics well. Always so soft and tender, never once had Prowl seen them harbor a foul intent, even in the heat of battle.

“Good morning.” Jazz said again as he leaned into Prowl. Wrapping his arms around Prowl’s midsection and tugging him close, they sagged into one another, content.

The days following had hailed the same results. Prowl was relatively in a good mood every morning, and even when they were out working. That serious demeanor Prowl was soon keen on keeping up was always there, certainly, but there had been something softer about it. Just the way he smiled at other mechs had others slightly confused in the shift, but they didn’t complain.

Every few nights Prowl’s cuddly mood would suddenly shift to something a little more  _ needy _ . Of course, he still hadn’t gotten the hang of just outwardly telling Jazz he required some assistance, but Jazz was an expert at this point when it came to Prowl’s body language. 

One of Prowl’s most obvious signs of his sudden arousal were of course his door wings fluttering. Though another sign Jazz often picked up on was Prowls habit of sneaking up behind him and coiling his arms around his waist. Tugging Jazz back into him, Prowl would lightly grind against him and rest his chin on Jaz’s shoulder. He’d press his nose into Jazz’s cheek and nuzzle him, and from then on Prowl had to say and do no more for Jazz to understand. 

The toy had been a great addition to their life, and now with Prowl more comfortable with himself and his body, it had Jazz over the moon. All he had wanted was for Prowl to have a positive experience, and finally, he had gotten one. With luck and love, the streak could continue. And so it had.

After a two weeks of on and off intimacy, Jazz had finally decided perhaps it was time to open Prowl up to different things. Everything had been going smoothly with their current toy, but helping Prowl advance and become even more comfortable was still Jazz’s goal.

He’d asked Prowl one night if there had been anything else he might have wanted to try not that he had gotten his feet wet.  _ Anything at all _ , Jazz had been keen on making sure Prowl knew that he was open to all sorts of things.

“I-” Prowl had started and trailed off as he mixed himself a warm mug of energon. “I’m not sure.” He hadn’t been nervous about trying other things, just not good at researching. “I’d actually like you to pick what we try next.” Mixing a second mug an handing it to Jazz, Prowl turned to face his partner. “I trust you enough to pick something…” Lude, pleasurable, something to make his door wings stand on edge for a good ten seconds straight. “But, I want it to be something that you can be involved in.” Sure, getting to overload more frequently now was good and all, but now and again Prowl had felt like he was neglecting Jazz’s own desires. Despite his partner insisting this was all about him, he still didn’t want to leave him hanging. Prowl was just as keen on keeping Jazz pleasured and happy as Jazz was for him. Seeing him so dedicated in the last few weeks had him humbled but made his spark ache. 

“Don’t worry about it man, seeing you fry your circuit is pleasure enough for me.” It really was, in truth watching Prowel get off had been ten times hotter than Jazz had ever thought. Just listening to Prowl moan and watching him squirm had him hot and bothered. In truth, he could probably just overload from watching Prowl without even laying a hand on himself.

“I do have something in mind though,” Taking a sip of his energon, Jazz continued. “Something I have wanted to try myself but I think watching you with it will be more satisfying. Plus, it’s something both of us can use at the same time with some… adjusting.” Visor practically glinting, Prowl watched Jazz’s door wings flutter in delight. It was no secret Jazz was revving to go with all sorts of juicy ideas, it had just been a matter of waiting for Prowl to ask for them.

“Mhm.” Side eyeing Jazz’s devious look, Prowl can only hum. “I can only guess what it is you have in mind and even then the probability of getting it right is low when it comes to you.” Unpredictable as always, it was one of Jazz’s best qualities. 

“You’ll just have to wait and find out later tonight.” Tilting his head, Prowl could make out Jazz winking from beneath his visor. “I think you’re going to like it, maybe even love it.”

_ Oh boy _ .

 

* * *

 

“What the hell is that?” Prowl had asked without looking at Jazz, instead his optics locked onto the strange stool like object in the center of their living room. The coffee table and couch had been pushed back a bit to give the area a little more room for whatever it is that was about to happen in there.

The object sitting in the center of the open space was sort of square shaped with rounded ends. It sort of looked like some kind of a saddle, yet a foot rest if one were to lean back on the sofa and kick their feet up on it. In fact Prowl might have thought of it as a footrest if not for the false spike stuck to the center of it. 

The toy wasn’t his own, but instead an entirely new one he hadn’t seen before. From where he was standing he could tell it was slightly more textured then his own toy. Not only that, but it seemed to have a little more girth and length as well. The one thing Prowl did notice that was similar on it were the prongs sticking off the shaft that would vibrate against his outer node. The only difference with it was the prongs were a little thicker and longer than his own. Whether it was actually  _ brand new _ or something Jazz already had, he wasn’t sure. For one thing he knew that whatever this stool thing was, Jazz hadn’t had it before. 

“It’s a sybian.” Jazz’s voice had suddenly picked up in Prowl’s audio and he turned around to look at him. He’d blinked, looking back between the sybian and Jazz before tilting his head. There had been something cute about Prowl not really knowing what it was, but just from one look at it Jazz had no doubt he could figure it out. “You sit on it,” Obviously, “and when you do the toy will vibrate when I take my handy-dandy control here,” Holding up a little remote control, Jazz pointed to the knob on it and a few buttons, “the toy will either get more intense or slow down depending on which way I turn this.” Simple enough, right?”

“Simple enough.” Prowl had nodded. “But what about you?”

“I get to watch and  _ make _ you come undone. You don’t get to overload unless I make you.” Waving the remote in the air, Jazz’s visor seemed to glint on one side.

Feeling his frame starting to tingle with anticipation, Prowl rocked back and forth on each foot. He smirked, his door wings suddenly fluttering at the thought of Jazz just… watching him. It sent a dull pang of pleasure pooling around his groin and he felt his cheeks growing warm. 

“Shall we start?” Without missing a beat, Jazz was ghosting across the gap between them and tugging their frames together. Wrapping his arms around Prowl’s frame, Jazz groped gently at Prowl’s aft. Digging his thumbs into a few transformation seams, he tugged at them until Prowl groaned into him.

Pressing their lips together, Jazz nipped and sucked at Prowl’s lower lip. They groaned into one another, Jazz leaning forward to make Prowl take a step back. One step after another until they moved closer to the center of the room. 

Sliding a single hand back to Prowl’s front, Jazz groped gingerly at Prowl’s modesty plate. Tracing the transformation seems with care, he smiled when Prowl groaned softly. It took no more than a few small circles being traced into the warm metal for Prowl to slide it back and allow Jazz entrance.

Catching Prowl’s valve in the palm of his hand as it moved out from behind the pantel, Jazz let out content sigh. The folds were as soft as ever, and to his delight,  _ warm.  _ Still though, Prowl couldn’t seem to generate much lubricant, but that was alright. Jazz was prepared for this. 

With frantic fingers, he slid a few through the folds of Prowl’s valve to draw out what little bit of lubrication might have been there. Not much as he had expected, but just enough that he could coat the tips of his fingers and slide up to Prowl’s outer node. There, he would do most of the work to get Prowl prepped. But before that, Jazz had pulled his hand away for only a moment to fish around the inside of his subspace. There he pulled out one of the little bottles of lube that had bought and squeezed a hefty amount onto his fingers. Smearing it around, he tossed the bottle to the side and returned to his work.

Sliding his fingers once more through Prowl’s folds and taking care to smear a decent amount of the added lubricant at Prowl’s valve entrance, Jazz moved back up to his outer node.

“Mhm~” Prowl had shifted against Jazz, his expression wobbling a bit as the sensation of the lubricant felt different. Sure, it was slippery, but each area Jazz seemed to go over tingled more than usual. It felt… rather good, and Prowl had squirmed in place when Jazz rubbed at his already swelling outer node. He huffed, hiding his face into Jazz neck only a moment before jumping when Jazz pinched his node.

“It’s a special kind of lube I found. It’s supposed to heat up and cool down over time. Figured we could try it. How is it?” It felt strange on his own hand, but not a bad kind. Considering it wasn’t exactly made to be used on his fingers.

“Good.” Prowl had responded in a breathy tone. It wasn’t groundbreaking, simple contact like this for Prowl never was, but it wasn’t going unappreciated. It still felt good, enough that Prowl’s valve clenched now and again, anxious for what was to come.

When Jazz slipped his hand between Prowl’s thighs once more, the cop bot spread his legs appart a little wider. Giving Jazz the room to work, he sucked in a breath between his denta when two fingers snaked their way into his valve. Working right up to the back of his valve and hooking, he huffed and pressed himself into Jazz’s frame. Squeezing at Jazz’s hips, Prowl’s groin bucked slightly into Jazz’s palm, begging for more. The pleasure, still dull, still unable to truly get Prowl off was enough for a warm up to get him ready for the next step. 

He hadn’t realized he had closed his optics until something warm slide along his own mid section. It smeared something across his sensitive metal, and when he looked down he shouldn’t have been surprised to see Jazz’s spike squished between them. 

Lubricant beaded around the slit and spilled over the edge of Jazz’s spike head. How he could leak like a siv, Prowl could only guess and envy. 

Without hesitation, Prowl reached down and grabbed Jazz’s spike into his hand and began stroking. Doing his best to match Jazz’s speed with his valve, he added a small twist when his hand reached the spike head. Rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head and digging it into the leaking slit, Prowl couldn’t help but smirk when Jazz shuddered against him. He had to admit, he loved watching Jazz unravel just as much as Jazz liked watching him.

Working each other over for a little while longer, Jazz broke them apart with a tender kiss to the corner of Prowl’s mouth.

“The toy on this is a bit bigger than the one you have. I don’t think you will have a problem with it, but if you do we can replace this toy with the one you have. That is the lovely part about sybians, they are interchangeable.”

“I think it will be fine.” As long as he didn’t rush, he really didn’t have anything to worry about and Jazz wasn’t the type to run and gun in.

With a small nod, Jazz moved away from Prowl and knelt down by the sybian. Taking the lube he had discarded earlier into his hand once more, Jazz squirted a decent amount onto the toy. Lathering it up, he looked up at Prowl and waved him over. 

Straddling the sybian and slowly lowering himself, Prowl took Jazz’s offered hand for balance and sank down. With his free hand, he spread his valve folds apart and pressed his valve opening against the toys head. Slowly, Prowl lowered himself until the toy breached into his valve. The head had slipped in with no issue and Prowl let out a soft sigh as he continued to sink. 

As expected, the toy began to taper off and grow thicker the lower Prowl sank. He huffed when he met slight resistance and brought himself back up only to slide down once more. This time, he worked a little lower and repeated the process until finally, he was seated. 

He hadn’t realized the death grip he had on Jazz’s hand until he looked up and saw himself practically crushing Jazz’s hand.

“Sorry.” Releasing Jazz’s hand, Prowl placed his hands instead at the front of the sybrian and rocked forward slightly. Immediately, he flushed, the added textures along the false spike’s shaft doing wonders on his throbbing inner walls.

“How does it feel?” He’d noticed Prowl’s shaky breaths and the way he licked his lips when he sat back, a hand suddenly reaching up to cup at his own groin.

“Full.” Really full. If he leaned back far enough, he was certain the toy would show through the soft mesh of his abdomen. “Really full.” It was indeed, heftier than his previous toy, but there had been no discomfort, which was good.

“Good, just keep doing what you’re doing. Get a good feel for it. Swivel.” Prowl had nodded to him and did what was asked of him. Rocking back and forth slowly, he shuddered from time to time when those textured bits hit sensitive nerves. It felt a little better than usual because the extended prongs protruding off the base of the toy still poked at his outer node nicely. Even when they were not vibrating, they still provided a nice boost of pleasure. 

Giving Prowl a few minutes to wiggle about, Jazz picked up the remote for the sybian and smirked one devilish grin.

Door wings suddenly shooting up, Prowl’s fingers nearly ripped through the front of the sybian as the toy lodged inside of him began to vibrate. It was subtle, but enough to send a powerful pang of pleasure shooting up from the middle of Prowl’s groin right up his spinal strut.

He choked out a gasp and arched, his door wings fluttering in every direction before finally he rocked forward. Face red and scrunched, he shivered as the prongs wiggling against his outer node did the lord’s work.

“Keep rocking.” Jazz cooed as he slowly spun the knob on the remote a little higher. “Don’t stop.” 

Once again Prowl hadn’t realized he had offlined his optics until he tried to look up at Jazz. Onlining one of them, he could make out that devil’s grin on his partner's face. It only grew wider when Prowl’s mouth warbled and a sound of deep pleasure escaped past his lips. 

“Ngh! Ah~” He bucked, doing his best to rock like Jazz had asked, but it was difficult, especially when he kept twisting the knob higher and higher. 

Prowl’s valve walls clenched around the wiggling toy, milking it for fluit it just didn’t have. It didn’t matter, it felt like heaven regardless. He clenched around it, squeezing the life out of it as it started to wiggle harder.

Optics flaring, Prowl snapped his head back, valve convulsing as overload was drawing near. Too near and too fast, he thought he might fry a few circuits with the impending overload. It was right there,  _ Primus _ , it was right there. 

The toy wiggling inside of him suddenly slowed to a low purr, and Prowl sagged, heaving in air and expelling it loudly from his vents. 

“Jazz.” He growled, not having to look up this time to know Jazz had twisted the knob to its lowest setting.

“You’re doing great.” Allowing Prowl to simmer a moment and chase off overload that was so close, Jazz twisted the knob higher once more. With his free hand, Jazz had been stroking himself, thick globs of prefluid leaking from his spike head to ooze down onto the floor below him. He groaned, face red as he watched Prowl toss his head back again and sob out as the toy wiggled once more in side of him. Below, the sybian was soaked, fluid now pouring out of Prowl’s valve as the lubricant had done its work in getting Prowl warmed up and now his own body had kicked in. 

“Jazz~” Prowl sobs as he rocks forward, perhaps a little too much. He feels himself falling but is instantly caught against a warm frame when Jazz kneels in front of him. “J-Jazz~” Optics glossy, Prowl felt his chin come to rest on Jazz’s shoulder. From there he hid his face into the mech’s neck cables, panting harshly with each new wave of pleasure that washed over him. 

“What do you want?” Jazz had asked, his free hand still working over his own swelling spike. He was close,  _ really _ close.

“I’m so close… Please… I’m so close.” Voice muffled, Prowl sobbed into Jazz’s neck, practically screaming when Jazz upped the knob to its highest setting. His door wings shot up, stiffening stone still while Prowl’s hands clenched so hard against Jazz’s chest that it threatened to leave indents. 

He tried to scream but it came out as a choked guttural growl followed by the violent spurt of transfluid. A thick stream shot from his spike head splattering across Jazz’s midsection quickly followed by two more. Below, Prowl’s valve squirt a thick and sticky clear fluid that soaked not only his own thighs but the sybian below. 

“Lean back as much as you can.” Jazz had choked out through the heat of it all. He leaned into Prowl, helping him sit back as the toy still wiggled in side of him until he was sitting as far back as he could.

Prowl valve parted in the most beautiful way possible, revealing the juicy inside  and it’s beautiful swollen color. Without needing to be asked, Prowl reached down with a trembling hand and pulled his valve lips even further apart. 

Working his spike a little harder, Jazz’s own frame stiffened as overload came for him. Crashing into him and radiating pleasure through every cable and every seam, his spike spurt a thick string of fluid across Prowl’s exposed valve. He hadn’t stopped there, and instead kept stroking himself, milking out more and more spurts until finally there was nothing left. 

Below, Prowl’s valve was a hot sticky mess. Coated plenty with Jazz fluid and his own, he was wrecked. A pleased and satisfied mess.

Swirling the knob to the remote until the toy was still, they both leaned into each other, panting into one another's neck to catch their breath. It took some time, but Prowl was the first to move and kiss Jazz’s sweaty cheek. 

With still shaking hands, he cupped Jazz’s cheeks and gently tugged his face to look at him. Both of them had foggy optics, and as always, Jazz’s visor had been slightly crooked from the excitement and Prowl was quick to set it back into place. 

Lovingly, Prowl kissed Jazz and cuddled into him, suddenly erupting in soft laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” Wrapping his arms around Prowl’s frame and drawing him near, Jazz listened when Prowl cleared his intake. 

“I love you.” Door wings sagging, Prowl let his chin come to a rest once more along Jazz’s shoulder. 

“I love you too, man.” Sliding his fingers up and down between the area that connected Prowl’s door wings, they sat, relishing one another. 


End file.
